standoff_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Game History
Game versions and content 0.1.0 (alpha release) Release date: 17-04-2017 Content: *3 weapons - AWM, Desert Eagle and M4 *2 maps - Training Outside and Short Dust 2 *1 game mode - Team Dead Match *A lot of fun! 0.2.0 Release date: 18-04-2017 Content: *Bug fixes. 0.2.1 Release date: 20-04-2017 Content: *Spawn area is separated to CT and TR *Matchmaking was improved (finished games were excluded) *Respawn with last selected weapon *Set default shader quality to "High" *UI for "Control settings" was fixed *Perfomance optimization 0.3.1 Release date: 11-05-2017 Content: *Added player profile and statistics *Sign in with Google Play *Added new servers in Miami *Autodetect the nearest server *Increased player's movement speed *Fixed colliders on the maps *Updated GIGN(CT) model *Fixed the lack of a sighting grid AWM *Added scatter for shooting from the hip 0.3.2 Release date: 16-05-2017 Content: *Perfomance optimization *Google Play connection bug fixed *Team selection bug fixed *Nearest server detection bug fixed *Resetting player's stats fixed 0.4.0 Release date: 19-07-2017 Content: *New map "Zone 9" *New weapon M16 *New weapon Knife *Friends feature added *Lobbies feature added *Messaging feature added *Push notifications added *Dynamic occlusion (optimization) *Static occlusion (optimization) *Bullet tracing *Map colliders fixed 0.5.0 Release date: 19-07-2017 Content: *Fixed bugs with M16 *Fixed problems with authorization in Google Play *Fixed problems with authentication in the game *Fixed a bug with the lobby when it was possible to connect to the private lobby through a list of friends (because of this they had to raise the game version to 0.5.0) 0.5.1 Release date: 22-07-2017 Content: * Fixed colliders on maps * Fixed connection errors 0.5.3 Release date: 26-07-2017 Content: * Fixed connection error to Google Play * AWM animation updated 0.5.4 Release date: 29-07-2017 Content: * Medals * Small lobby improvements * Fixed small localization errors * Improved chat * Ability to disable acceleration * Fixed several bugs on the "Zone 9" map * Added training 0.5.5 Release date: 02-08-2017 Content: * Added Speedhack detector * Fixed localization errors * Fixed minor errors 0.5.6 Release date: 09-08-2017 Content: * Purchasing the assistance medals gives you an exclusive skin. 0.5.7 Release date: 10-08-2017 Content: * Fixed a sound problem. 0.5.8 Release date: 30-08-2017 Content: * HUD customization * Advanced control settings * Crosshairs customization * New settings menu * New sounds for weapons * Sound settings * Manually select a region * New region - Asia * Increased player movement speed * M4 / M16 reload speed up * Some minor bugs fixed 0.5.9 Release date: 05-09-2017 Content: * Fixed a bug with the fall under the map * Fixed bug with tracers * Fixed panel statistics * Fixed reticle AWM * Fixed sensitivity of the issue with a knife in his hand * Fixed response buttons * Fixed volume recharge sounds * Fixed minor bugs English localization * Fixed "LEVELNAME IS NULL" error * Closed the possibility of breaking the speed of movement * Closed the possibility of breaking the cartridges * Closed the possibility of breaking into flight 0.5.10 Release date: 12-09-2017 Content: * Improved Speedhack detector 0.6.0 Release date: 11-10-2017 Content: * New mode - "Bomb Bookmark" * Four new weapons! ** Shotgun SM1014 ** Submachine gun UMP-45 ** Two pistols - G22 and P350 * New map - Province (available in both modes) * New CT model on Training Outside and Zone 9 maps * N16 assault rifle M16 * New statistics panel * Correction minor bugs 0.6.1 Release date: 11-10-2017 Content: * Fixed bugs 0.6.2 Release date: 16-10-2017 Content: * Fixed a bug when a new round did not start in the "Bomb Bookmark" mode * Fixed a bug with the observation mode when connecting to an already started game * Fixed bugs on the Province map * Fixed a bug with statistics in the "Bomb Bookmark" mode * Fixed a bug with armor not working * Bugs with inversion of control and tilt of the camera are fixed * Bug with sensitivity with a bomb in hands is fixed * Bug with textures P350 and UMP-45 is fixed * Bug with small weapons is fixed (temporary solution) * Optimization is fixed * The "Paul" panel is added Damage learned / Damage done "in the Bomb Bookmark mode" * The size of the reward for losing in the round of the * Pleasant game has been changed ! 0.7.0 Release date: 12-12-2017 Content: * New mode - Arms Race * New weapons - AKR, AKR-12 and P90 * New map - Village * Radar * Levels * Text and voice chat in the match * First-person observer mode * New regions - West USA, East USA and Russia * First-person tracers * Hitmarker * Crosshair as a point * Sounds of walking and jumping * Redesigned recoil mechanics * The mode “Fight to Death” changed to “Team Fight to Death” * Optimization * Changes in the lists of maps of the modes “Bookmark Bombs” and Team Deathmatch * Corrections of some minor bugs and errors 0.7.1 Release date: 13-12-2017 Content: * Optimization * Minor bugs fixed 0.7.2 Release date: 15-12-2017 Content: * Optimization * Voice chat is temporarily deleted 0.7.3 Release date: 15-12-2017 Content: * Fixed minor bugs * Added notation for bookmark points on the radar 0.8.0 Release date: 30-12-2017 Content: * Inventory * New Skins Collection: Origin Collection * Fixed bugs 0.8.1 Release date: 13-01-2018 Content: * Craft skins (10 skins of one rarity = 1 skin of another) * FOV settings * Veteran medal collection for 2018 (given for reaching level 50) * Restriction on viewing ads * Blood effect is facilitated * Optimization of RAM use * Fixed a bug with a black screen on some devices * Fixed some colliders on maps * Stabilized connection with the servers 0.8.3 Release date: 03-03-2018 Content: * New sounds * New hit indicator * New hit marker * New statistics panel * New tracers * Resolution settings * New blood effect * Aimpanch * Voting for the next card at the end of the match * Random drop at the end of the match * Improved network component of the game * Ragdoll improved * Changed the system for saving control settings * Changed the way the full map is displayed * Optimization * Bugfixes 0.8.4 Release date: 05-03-2018 Content: * Now resolution settings do not affect the menu * Returned the old Desert Eagle sound * Fixed a bug with parts of the weapon on the map * Fixed drop bugs * Fixed a bug with the AWM reticle * Localization of the bath message * Fixed English localization of the match completion menu * A bit the rules of the "Arms Race" have been changed (now the leader does not see another leader and does not get a new level from killing him) * Fixed a bug with displaying the model of the released player. 0.8.4 for IOS Release date: 28-03-2018 Content: *First official version for IOS 0.8.5 Release date: 15-04-2018 Content: * Voice chat * The sound of bomb disposal * The sound of raising weapons * Anti-cheat * Authorization via Facebook * Bugfixes 0.8.7 Release date: 17-04-2018 Content: * Fixed login error through Google * Fixed login error through Facebook * Fixed error connecting to the server * Redesigned voice chat * Optimization 0.8.8 Release date: 19-04-2018 Content: * Fixed error logging in via Google * Fixed error connecting to server * Fixed bug with camera rotation 0.8.9 Release date: 11-05-2018 (Only for IOS) Content: * Fixed connectivity and lobby issues * Fixed bugs with false triggering of anti-cheat * Added rewards at the end of the match for a good game 0.8.10 Release date: 12-05-2018 Content: * Fixed Critical Bug 0.9.0 Release date: 23-06-2018 Content: * New weapons - M40 and FAMAS * New maps - Sandstone and Sand Yards * New model of the Terrorist * New collection of skins - Furious Collection * New knife - Karambit * All sounds are completely redesigned * Music accompaniment is added * Weapon inspection animations for pistols, Karambit, AKR and M4 * Changed AWM and Desert Eagle shooting and reload animations * Animations of holding weapons from the first person have been changed * Desert Eagle recoil has been reduced * Lobby bug fixed * Short Dust2 map removed * Due to the transition to a new sound engine, voice chat has been temporarily deleted * A small anti-cheat update 0.9.1 Release date: 30-06-2018 Content: * Fixed a bug with the impossibility of launching a full lobby * Reduced the bomb landing zones on Sandstone * New music for the “Bomb Bookmark” mode * Improved Anti-Cheat * Fixed a bug with advertising * Fix minor bugs 0.9.2 Release date: 30-06-2018 Content: * Fixed bugs 0.9.3 Release date: 07-07-2018 Content: * Anti-cheat has been redesigned * The item inspection interface in the inventory has been updated * The option to turn off music after installing the bomb has been added * Minor bugs on maps have been fixed * A bug has been fixed with killing a person standing close to the wall through the wall * Optimization of RAM consumption in the main menu * Changed map lighting Training Outside 0.9.4 Release date: 12-07-2018 Content: * Anti-cheat has been redesigned * The item inspection interface in the inventory has been updated * The option to turn off music after installing the bomb has been added * Minor bugs on maps have been fixed * A bug has been fixed with killing a person standing close to the wall through the wall * Optimization of RAM consumption in the main menu * Changed map lighting Training Outside 0.9.5 Release date: 13-07-2018 Content: * Fixed floor on Sandstone map 0.9.6 Release date: 09-10-2018 Content: * Marketplace * Markers above players * Updated “Province” map * New regions - West Asia, Brazil, Australia * Added the ability to customize the sight * New knife - M9 Bayonet (added to the Origin Collection and Assistance Collection) * Redesigned M16 and AKR-12 * Added animations for inspecting AWM and M40 * Increased scatter when running * Increased damage to SM1014 * Reduced traffic consumption * Added the ability to disable the shooting zone * Enhanced customization of controls * Improved anti-cheat 0.9.7 Release date: 09-10-2018 Content: * Fixed bug with walking joystick * Fixed minor bugs in the Market * Increased scatter on the run * Fixed last level in the Arms Race 0.9.8 Release date: 16-10-2018 Content: * Optimization * Minor market fixes * Slightly modified store UI 0.10.0 Release date: 21-11-2018 Content: * New map - Rust (“Bomb Bookmark”) * HE grenade * StatTrack versions of skins * New AKR shooting sound * Post-processing effects in the graphics settings * Now the installed bomb is displayed on the CT radar after it is detected * Zone map 9 temporarily removed from the game for alteration 0.10.1 Release date: 24-11-2018 Content: * Grenade penetration increased (now the maximum possible damage is 80, instead of 50) * Fixed bugs on the Rust map * Fixed a bug where CTs could see the bomb on the radar before it was detected * StatTrack shortcut in the inventory and on the Market was changed * Fixed a bug with the lack of grenade detonation * Fixed problems with StatTrack displaying in the match * Improvements on the death screen * Fixed a bug with remote bomb disposal * Improved shadows on the Training Outside map 0.10.2 Release date: 12-12-2018 Content: * New anti-cheat * Minor market corrections * Increased jump spread * HE Grenade sounds improved * Game crashes when trying to change avatars fixed * Fixed a bug where the grenade did not cause damage after the death of the person who threw it 0.10.3 Release date: 13-12-2018 Content: *Fixed a critical bug *Fixed a bug with the detection of aim-cheats *Optimization 0.10.4 Release date: 31-12-2018 Content: *New temporary mode: Santa Claus New Year *Offering a Christmas Gift Box 0.10.5 Release date: 12-01-2019 Content: *Improved anti-cheat *Added Veteran Medals 2019 *Fixed bug with instant grenade and bomb explosion *Increased damage to melee weapons 0.10.6 Release date: 15-01-2019 Content: *Fixed a bug of endless profile loading in case of detection of hacking program *Fixed control hangs *Anti-cheat fixed *Improved purchase confirmation mechanism in the event of a loss connection *Removed Santa Claus New Year mode 0.10.7 Release date: 15-01-2019 Content: *Fixed colliders on the map of Province *Fixed anti-cheat 0.10.8 Release date: 16-03-2019 Content: *New weapon - USP *New CT model - FBI *Added inspection of medals in the inventory *Added inspection animations for all weapons *Added option to change the squat button operation mode *Added tagging - slowing down when taking damage *Added impact from falling, which slows down movement *Increased dispersion during movement and jumping *Increased dispersion and firing range of the P90 *Increased rate of fire and decreased vertical recoil of the Desert Eagle *Increased rate of fire of the G22 and P350 *Reduced recoil and increased damage on M4 *Reduced damage for SM1014 *Fixed management errors *Reduced traffic consumption *Improved network code *Improved anti-cheat 0.10.9 Release date: 25-03-2019 Content: *The GIGN model was returned to the Province and Village maps *The texture of the GIGN's hands was updated *The impact on landing was reduced *A bug leading to player invisibility was fixed *Improved network interaction of players *Improved anti-cheat 0.10.10 Release date: 26-03-2019 Content: *Fixed damage to melee weapons *MP7 and USP added to the Arms Race *Improved anti-cheat 0.10.11 Release date: 20-04-2019 Content: *Added "2 Years" Event *Added exclusive holiday skins and "2 Years" medals *Added 3 tim modes for the event: Sniper Duel, Capture the Flag and Rampage *Added a new "Arena" map *Fixed priority of step sounds *Updated sounds *Updated animation jump *Bugs fixed 0.11.0 Release date: 24-10-2019 Content: *Competitive mode *Clan system *Global chat *New weapons: F/S, TEC-9, FNFAL and M110 *New knife: Butterfly *Spectator role in matches and lobbies *Fully realized Spectator Mode *New HUD *New first-person animations *new music and sound effects in the main menu *Updated weapons and character sound effects *Obstrution added - walls and others obstacles now distort sound *New Collections: Fable aand Competitive 0.11.2 Release date: 31-10-2019 Content: *Optimization *New temporary mode: Survival Mode 0.11.3 Release date: 25-11-2019 Content: *Fixed the bug causing sound crash *Optimization for devices with 1GB RAM *Competitive mode is now available at 5th level *Drop chance of valuable items and items from "Nameless" Collection is increased in Competitive Mode *Facilitated jump mechanics *Improved anti-cheat 0.12.0 Release date: 29-12-2019 Content: * The “New Year Madness” in Standoff 2 starts today and lasts for 28 days! Play 3 new temporary modes: show your skill defending the position in King of the Hill, cover your enemies with snow in Snow Madness, or become crazy Santa in Santa mode. Complete special missions, upgrade your Battle Pass level and get skins, stickers, medals and knives from «New Year 2020» collection. Go through the Battle Pass again to achieve even more! Happy New Year! 0.12.1 Release date: 02-01-2020 Content: * Fixed Bugs * Optimization 0.12.2 Release date: 28-01-2020 Content: * New Year Madness 2020 finished * Optimization * Veteran 2020 Medals are available * Bug fix * Anticheat improved Category:Miscellaneous